


Comfort

by Bechloe__17__Forever



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Pitch Perfect 2, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bechloe__17__Forever/pseuds/Bechloe__17__Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the scene in Pitch Perfect 2 where Beca tries to call Jesse then Fat Amy walks in to comfort Beca while she's stressing over her future, but instead it's Chloe who comes to the rescue. </p><p>Yes Beca and Jesse are technically together in this, but I promise you it's all Bechloe ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfictions. Let me know what you guys think! :)

Just when Beca thought things were looking up her future seemed to come crashing down. It had been a long day at the studio especially after the confrontation with her boss that left her feeling hopeless and empty. At least he had decided to give her one last chance.

After trying for hours to come up with an original song idea for her demo she needed a break, so she closed her laptop and picked up the phone.

“Hey, it’s Jesse. Text me!” 

Of course he wouldn’t answer. He never does. She thought.

“Hey, it’s me. Ummm. Hey sooo you might not be able to hear this message because it turns out I have nothing to say. Um…That’s music industry speak for I suck…uh, you’re definitely asleep right now. That’s cool....text me when you’re up.”

As she finished leaving the message she caught a glimpse of bright red out of the corner of her eye. “Hey Becs!” Chloe said with a quick smile as she entered the room. She walked over to Beca’s desk, pulled out the chair, and spun it around.

“Hey. What’s up?” Was all Beca could manage with her voice still slightly shaky.

“Nothin’ much. I was just bored and I feel like I never see you anymore. What are you up to? Working on the set?”

Beca had reopened her laptop in an attempt to look busy. “Umm. No, I was just uh…figuring some stuff out…or whatever.” 

There was a long silence and she could feel the redhead’s eyes on her. 

“Beca…” 

She cringed inside. Chloe always knew when there was something wrong. Intuition was like her sixth sense.

Slowly she lifted her head for the first time and she saw the concern in the other girl’s pale blue eyes. Her heart shattered. She knew that lying and not telling Chloe about the internship was a bad idea, but the guilt hadn’t caught up to her. Until now.

“What’s wrong?” Chloe got up and Beca shifted so they could both sit on the bed, pushing her laptop away in the process. 

Beca Mitchell has never been good with words. Or talking. Or emotions. Or friends. Especially when she knows she messed up. But there was no way out of this conversation. Luckily Chloe was patient. A few more moments of silence passed until the brunette had the nerve to speak.

“There’s something I haven’t told you…” she stared at the floor, heart pounding faster every second, knowing that Chloe could get mad and dreading making her upset. Finally she blurted out the rest: “And I know I should have told you and I’m sorry you know I’m not good with things and you, you have been so busy, and I just, I, and the Bellas, and trying to put together the set and--”

Chloe took Beca’s right hand in both of her own, an action that would have gotten almost anyone else a swift punch in the arm, but this was Chloe. Instantly she was grounded. Her heart was still beating fast and her breathing was heavy, but her mind was slowing down. Her anxiety receding. 

Chloe ran her thumb lightly over the back of Beca’s hand. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Hey, look at me.” And just like that dark blue eyes on the verge of tears met Chloe’s soft expression. “Just tell me what it is Becs.” She continued to rub circles with her thumb, calmly waiting for Beca to open up.

“I got an internship at a recording studio.”

“Beca--” 

“And I know I lied to you and the Bellas, and we still don’t have a set list, and Worlds is coming up and…” she exhaled and ran her left hand across her face and through her hair pulling slightly in frustration.

Chloe tightened her grip on the younger girl’s hand and looked at her.

“Beca I’m not mad, but why didn’t you tell me..?” she asked softly.

Truthfully Beca didn’t really know. She wanted to tell Chloe, but the girl had just been so emotional and stressed out over the upcoming competition and she didn’t want to bother her. Jesse seemed like a good alternative, plus isn’t that something you’re supposed to tell your boyfriend? But to be completely honest, she wanted to tell Chloe more.

Chloe was her best friend. Her biggest supporter. Her #1 fan. When she let Jesse listen to her latest mix, he would give it a one-word compliment and a smile before looking for a movie for them to watch instead. When she let Chloe listen to her latest mix, she would download it onto her ipod to listen to all week and ask to hear more. That’s how the two of them spent countless hours together over the past few years. Listening to music in each other’s rooms, on the grass around campus, in coffee shops, or long car rides. So why didn’t she tell Chloe?

“I don’t know. I guess I didn’t want you to think that my sole focus wasn’t winning Worlds. I know how much it means to you.”

Then it was Chloe’s turn to look away, her cheeks starting to imitate the color of her hair. She knew how much Beca cared underneath her badass persona, but hearing her say it made her heart melt. How could she ever be mad at her?

“And now I’m just freaking out because it turns out…I’m totally not good enough to be a music producer. Which is cool, and fun to know, as I enter the rest of my life…”

At that Chloe’s head jerked up, a look of confusion and disbelief on her face. “Okay I’m just going to stop you right there.” She brought both of their hands up between them and leaned in closer to emphasize her words. “You are the most talented person I know. And I’ve sang backup for Prince!” she exclaimed lightheartedly.

Beca’s lips twitched into a small smile as she shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes at that comment.

“But seriously, do you know how amazing you are?” Chloe slowly leaned in more with every word she spoke. “You’re Beca Effin’ Mitchell. Three time collegiate acapella champion and best DJ I’ve ever known.” She had a playful but sincere smile on her face as she gazed at the brunette. “You’re awesome.”

Beca didn’t know what to say. She was overwhelmed. No one had ever cared about her or her life so much. Not even Jesse. No one had ever believed in her so much. No one had ever made her feel this way. She felt…loved. Chloe had moved far beyond her boundaries of personal space, but for some reason she didn’t mind. In fact, she had never felt more comfortable. She wanted Chloe closer, and in a moment of weakness, her badass image crumbled, and she wrapped her arms around the older girl, burying her head into Chloe’s neck. 

Chloe was surprised and stiff at first, then quickly moved to pull Beca in tighter. They stayed like that, holding each other, for several minutes. It should’ve been awkward, but everything was different with Chloe. When they finally pulled away both girls were wearing a small smile, their expressions conveying more than words ever could.

They were holding hands once more when Chloe spoke up, “You’re going to be a world famous music producer someday…”

“Maybe. But first, we are going to be acapella world champions.”


End file.
